Torpes Declaraciones
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Y ¡oh, a la mierda su calificación de cálculo! Ella iba a besar a su novio justo allí y justo ahora.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Yo y mi trauma con Cálculo. Pueden aprender mientras leen.**

* * *

_Y entonces Satanás dijo: "Hay que combinar matemáticas y el abecedario"._

* * *

**TORPRES DECLARACIONES**

_Capítulo Único_

Kushina se siente como si hubiera vendido su alma al diablo. Solamente le falta ir al centro comercial y llorar porque no puede elegir entre dos pares de tacones de aguja con casi exactamente el mismo diseño para sentirse más patética y miserable aún. Sí, una vergüenza total a su vena feminista que odia a las mujeres chillonas y superficiales.

Ahora mismo, Kushina está sentada frente a una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca de su escuela. Tiene un libro de cálculo abierto sobre la mesa circular delante de ella al cual no le presta atención. En su lugar, está jugando a reclinar la silla, a ponerla más alta y más baja. También da vueltas sobre ella y la utiliza como un carrito. La de maravillas que se puede hacer con una simple silla acolchonadita y con rueditas.

Uzumaki está esperando a que su compañero, Minato Namikaze, llegue y le explique límites, como han quedado. Kushina es mala para las matemáticas y el español en todas sus variantes, pero tiene una especial inteligencia cuando de química y física se trata, también de biología. Que explote algunas titulaciones y otras mezclas fétidas en el laboratorio no es más que para divertirse, no porque sea estúpida.

Minato llega a la biblioteca y llega hasta el segundo piso, a la mesa poco iluminada del rincón derecho. Está cargando su propio de cálculo despreocupadamente con su mano derecha, su mochila cuelga de su hombro izquierdo. Tiene el pantalón gris del uniforme un tanto empolvado y manchado de lodo, al igual que su camisa blanca. La corbata negra se encuentra algo torcida. Kushina piensa que, desde que en esa escuela se exige llevar corbata a los hombres el día de honores a la bandera, ella no odia los lunes. No si puede ver a Minato con una puesta, cabe aclarar.

—¿Estabas entrenando?

—Sí, un poco. El entrenador se molestará si no me presento.

—Tiene sentido. Eres el capitán, ya sabes.

El rubio deja su mochila sobre la mesa y toma asiento junto a su compañera. Kushina se alisa la falda mientras tanto. Es gris, como el pantalón de él, y hoy la está usando más corta de lo usual. También se ha cepillado el cabello y sea alejado de toda actividad que pueda hacerle perder la pulcritud de su uniforme. Sí, estas son algunas de las cosas por las que siente que ha vendido su espíritu a Satanás.

—¿Empezamos ya?

Kushina asiente distraída. Está muy distraída pensando que le gustaría peinar el cabello rubio de su compañero con sus propios dedos.

—¿Desde el principio?

—Supongo.

Minato abre su libro de texto y su cuaderno en las páginas que necesita, saca una pluma de tinta azul y juguetea con ella unos momentos. Kushina mordisquea la goma de su lápiz. Aquí viene la parte difícil para ella. y no precisamente porque son matemáticas.

—En esta unidad vimos límites y derivación por incrementos —explica como si Kushina no hubiera puesto un solo gramo de atención en ninguna delas doce clases pertenecientes al primer parcial. Vale, las matemáticas le aburrían pero eso no significaba que no conociera siquiera el temario—. Iniciaremos con límites.

—Un límite matemático describe la tendencia de una función a medida que sus parámetros se acercan a determinado valor —recitó Uzumaki.

Namikaze parpadeó unas cuantas veces, confundido. Kushina sabía más de lo que parecía o estaba haciendo alguna clase de trampa.

—Ah... Uhm… entonces podemos pasar directamente a los teoremas. El límite de una…

—El límite de una constante C cuando X tiende a A es igual a la constante. El límite de X cuando X tiende a A es igual a A. El límite de la suma de un número finito cuando X tiende a A es igual a la suma de sus Límites. El límite del producto…

—Comprendo —ahora interrumpió Minato el despliegue de conocimientos de la joven pelirroja—. Los sabes también. ¿Puedes aplicarlos de igual manera?

—Puedo utilizarlos, ya sabes —contestó atropelladamente.

Minato pasó unas cuantas páginas del libro buscando el nuevo tema que debía, supuestamente, explicarle a Kushina, aunque, pensándolo bien, todavía no había explicado nada. Si debía decirlo, le había tomado completamente por sorpresa el acertado conocimiento sobre Cálculo de la chica.

—¿Sabes evaluar…?

—¿Límites y resolver formas indeterminadas? Sí —completó y contestó Kushina. Tomó un pedazo de papel y ella misma escribió un ejemplo al azar de ambos casos. Los resolvió en un par de minutos de manera ordenada y clara. Minato observó su proceso de resolución y concluyó que estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Derivación por incrementos te parece bien?

—Me parece bien.

—La regla general de la derivación, o derivada de los cuatro pasos, incluye el dar un incremento a X.

—Después restamos la función original, en seguida lo dividimos entre delta de X y terminamos calculando el límite de la función cuando X tiende a 0. Mira —Kushina volteó la hoja que ya había utilizado anteriormente y derivó una función relativamente complicada. Esta vez demoró cinco minutos pero no cometió un solo error. Minato podía dar fe de ello, pues él mismo había resuelto la derivada en su propio cuaderno.

—¿Está bien, cierto? —preguntó la joven con una sonrisa en la cara que se borró inmediatamente al ver el rostro enfadado de Minato.

—Si ya sabías todo esto —dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto. Ésa era una emoción que pocas veces se podía ver en el rostro de Minato—, ¿por qué me has hecho venir a que "te ayudara a estudiar"?

A Kushina se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo cuando escuchó sus palabras, empero, ella ya estaba preparada para algo así. No se había matado estudiando todo el fin de semana el grueso libro de Cálculo de Larsson para recibir una felicitación sin miramientos. No. Su plan consistía en saber suficiente de la materia para ocupar su tiempo de estudio en cosas mucho más interesantes que derivadas y límites de X.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó misteriosamente con un tono bajo y casi ronroneante, acercando su rostro al del muchacho lentamente y sin cortar el contacto visual. Como ven, cálculo no fue lo único que aprendió Kushina durante su agitado fin de semana.

Uzumaki se había dado cuenta de su naciente amor por su compañero Minato hacía dos semanas. Ellos no hablaban mucho, pero lo poco que lo hacían había bastado para crear un enamoramiento fuerte en la pelirroja. Se había decidido a confesarse después de que, a lo largo de la semana anterior, había escuchado rumores de que ella no le era indiferente al rubio. Ni siquiera un poquito. Sin embargo, Kushina no sabía cómo se hacía una declaración amorosa, así que se había gastado gran parte de su dinero ahorrado en la semana en revistas para niñas y horas de internet. Habiendo quedado aún más confundida por todos esos extraños y extravagantes consejos, acabó encendiendo la televisión en un anal donde justo estaban pasando un ligue, en el cual una chica utilizaba el pretexto de una cita de estudios para enrollarse con el protagonista de la serie. Entonces Kushina utilizó su verdadera necesidad de aprender cálculo e hizo unas cuantas modificaciones a la línea de acción de la película (ella sí necesitaba pasar cálculo urgentemente) que terminaron en la situación de ahora.

—Yo…

Como toda una depredadora y pensando que las acciones eran mejores que las palabras (por lo menos en su caso), Kushina se abalanzó sobre Minato y usó toda la experiencia que sus prácticas con el dorso de la mano le habían entregado en el arte de besar. Minato pareció sorprendido al inicio, pero luego se adaptó y disfrutó la sensación. Kushina besaba bien.

La pelirroja pensó que haber estudiado desde el viernes como una loca había rendido sus frutos, pues así no tendría que preocuparse por estudiar u tendría tiempo suficiente para seguir besando a Minato.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La prueba de cálculo había sido aplicada el martes y un día después se entregaban resultados por orden alfabético. Kushina esperó agónicamente a que el profesor Hatake llegara a la letra U mientras se mordía las uñas. El examen valía el cien por ciento de la calificación del parcial y ella no estaba muy segura de que aprobaría.

Minato abandonó el aula junto con otros compañeros que ya sabían cuánto valía el fruto de su esfuerzo dejando el lugar en un silencio casi sepulcral para los últimos de la lista. Cuando solamente quedaban Inoichi Yamanaka y ella, Kushina se levantó silenciosamente de su pupitre y tomó la hoja que su profesor le entregó.

—¡UN CUATRO! —gritó Kushina con una expresión desesperada en su rostro—. ¡He sacado cuatro!

Minato, a su lado y cerca de los jardines que daban a la cafetería escolar, tomó la hoja de su reciente novia, buscando los errores que cometió. Según él, y después de escucharla recitar conceptos y resolver problemas matemáticos el lunes, Kushina obtendría, como mínimo, un bonito ocho de calificación.

—¿Cómo es que no pudiste resolver correctamente una suma de límites?

—Yo… sólo… ¡Es tu culpa! —hiperventiló—. Mientras hacía el examen solamente podía pensar en ti, ya sabes, por eso me distraje cuando hacía algunas cosas y… y… —Kushina se calló de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, aún en esa situación, Kushina solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que quería besar a Minato otra vez.

Y ¡oh, a la mierda su calificación de cálculo! Ella iba a besar a su novio justo allí y justo ahora.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
